The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device.
A light emitting device is known in which a wavelength converting member is disposed above a plurality of light emitting diodes (LEDs) that are arranged in rows and columns on a single substrate (for example, see Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2012-019104). In such a light emitting device, the wavelength converting member includes a plurality of fluorescent portions also arranged in rows and columns so that each of the plurality of fluorescent portions is located directly above respective one of the LEDs.